By CandlesLight
by Fae 206
Summary: Future!Klaine. When Kurt finds Blaine to be late from performing one night, he starts to get worried but he doesn't know that his husband is caught up in an attack filled with blood, pain, and worst of all government conspiracy. What does this mean for the family of three, Kurt, Blaine, and their son Nic. Will everything work out and WHY is this happening in the first place?


**Chapter One: How to Be Brave**

**Note:** I was going to create a companion piece to First Stop on Hollywood Blvd but thought I'd write something a little darker here. This has a lot of pain and angst in it but it also has a lot of Klaine. Again future set but canon based.

XXX

SLAM!

THUD!

BLOOD!

PAINPAINPAINPAIN!

OOO

SNIP

It was nine at night and Kurt had recently finished touch ups on his latest runway design. Getting into NYADA had been a dream for him but when he was assigned a special project by Isabelle for helping to create some designs, he had found his calling. Making progressive and modern clothing for the gay and flamboyant straight men of the decades

He was now making something for Blaine, his husband for the past six years and a famous actor, singer, and song writer. He placed a pin in the cotton sleeve of the red and dark blue leather jacket and fiddled about, trying to decide what type of buttons to use for the sleeve and whether there should be more adornments.

He reached out, his hand sweeping past a recent picture of him, Blaine, and their three year old adopted son Dominic Burt Anderson-Hummel as he reached for a button. He held up a transparent button to the red coat, it looked so much like glass

XXX

Glass! There was a smash of glass as Blaine gripped hold of the table in front of him. Hearing the men behind him talking as he lay there, tied to the chair, beaten and bruised and bloody, trying desperately to reason out a way to escape.

Could he run for it?

There were people guarding the doors but could he push past them?

Could he reason with these guys? 

Could he give them what they wanted?

No. What they wanted was for him to stop being gay, what they wanted was to kill him _because_ he was gay.

His head was lifted, fingertips crawling against his forehead as they pulled him up, nails digging in and a cold metal ring making an indentation. He saw it before him, glass, but more than that, his blurry face and the blood, the red blood coating his face reflected in the glass.

He tried to pull away. What did they want from him?

"You really don't know anything about Project H47-KJX!?" they roared at him and Blaine had no idea what they were talking about. He froze, wanting to cough up blood as he was tossed against the wall and hit in the stomach. His back was thrown back and landed with a force, when would this be over?

When would this end?

OOO

Kurt sighed, the TV show had ended, though he was sure that the Real Housewives of Little Rock would never be as good as the ones that started ten years ago. After one of the former Housewives had been found out to be hiding out at _McKinley_ he had lost interest in this type of show, or at least that's what he told everyone publicly. Blaine was privy to his secret.

He pushed his back into the expensive leather recliner that Blaine had bought, he really did like comfort but he preferred a sofa or love seat. He just liked sitting there with Blaine's arm around him or with Nic's head on his lap before he picked him up, got him ready for bed, tucked him in and read him a story, or on days when Blaine was doing those things watching Nic and his daddy.

He liked the closeness and security, he liked knowing that things would never be as bad as when he was alone in high school because he had Blaine. Someone who had cheated on him one time and then had shown so much loyalty and maturity when they had gotten back together that he knew without hesitation that Blaine was his soul mate.

He stared at the clock on the wall.

Blaine was at a show tonight but he usually called during the intermission, he hadn't called tonight.

Kurt frowned.

Blaine hadn't called before the show either, there were of course some times when he had been late and hadn't had time but then he would definitely call during the intermission, something was up.

He felt a knot in his stomach and he frowned.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

XXX

Too long!

Too fucking long!

This pain had lasted too long but he had to keep fighting, he had to keep his mind focused on Kurt and Dominic.

Daddy had to pull through this.

Papa couldn't be left by himself.

He looked to the side where there was a knife, he could grab it and make a run for it, but the guns.

His body felt far too weak to do anything, all of a sudden there was a crash and a lot of yelling.

OOO

"Papa!" Dominic yelled as he lay in his bed and Kurt's eyes snapped open as he went to comfort his son, remembering the times his own father had comforted him after his mother had died.

Died...

'Kurt Anderson-Hummel you will _not_ think about death at a time like this' he warned himself as he came into Dominic's room.

"Hey buddy," he smiled softly, "You okay? Come here," he said seeing the fear in his son's eyes and pulled the little, blonde boy onto his lap, "Papa's here okay," he smiled calmly down at Nic though that betrayed every inch of what his body and his heart was actually feeling.

"Daddy?" Nic continued as Kurt frowned, "Where's daddy? He didn' say good night."

"Hush, he's not home yet," Kurt said softly as he saw the pain and sadness in his son's eyes, "He'll be okay, daddy's a big boy like you Nic."

' Blaine, where are you?' Kurt asked looking around, trying to figure out what to do or what to say when he just had this pit in his stomach and was feeling so much terror.

He couldn't break in front of his son.

"And when big boys get scared they take some deep breaths to calm down"

XXX

Blaine forced himself to breathe as a commotion outside got his attackers attention.

One.

Two.

His hand reached out for the knife and he was able to cut the rope

OOO

"They try to distract themselves for a moment from the scary things."

Nic blinked up at his papa

XXX

Blaine looked to the side where the NYPD was standing at the entrance way but he knew he didn't look recognizable. He stood slowly, unable to really feel his legs but he forced himself to walk until it turned into a crawl. He had to keep pushing.

A gun shot rang out as one of Blaine's assailants attempted to shoot a police officer, the officer shot back. A man dropped to the ground but Blaine didn't stop as he forced himself forwards.

OOO

A car backfire was heard in the streets outside which made Nic jump and Kurt pulled him tighter. Hugging his son in a way as if saying that Nic would be safe with him.

"They think of something nice that makes them happy."

XXX

Blaine managed to get outside, the cold air whipping against his wounds and every part of him, both inside and out.

He had to keep pushing.

He had to think about his husband and their son.

Kurt and Nic.

He had to keep his mind there, his mind on the most important things.

OOO

"And then, if those things don't work. They tell someone, like you can tell me and Daddy anything if you're scared or worried or sad."

"About anythin'?"

XXX

"We've got one over here!" Blaine heard a man say but then heard people telling him to freeze. The police had found him, "Is this the victim?" they continued.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Blaine snapped up, his throat weak and rough from the damage, "I'm the victim" he said softly

"What did you say your name was?" one man asked and Blaine blinked, posters with his face advertising Broadway shows had been around everywhere in this city for years, how could someone not recognize him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel" he choked out, he needed help.

OOO

Kurt heard his phone ring and looked to Nic before answering it.

"Mr Anderson-Hummel, this is Officer Troy of the NYPD. Someone has attempted to murder your husband. We need you to come down here immediately.

UUU

e


End file.
